losthorizonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Grace, Vivienne
Needs updating to reflect new setting! Character Name Background Biography Hapes Vivienne comes from the Hapes Cluster, giving her all the rights and privileges of a Hapan female, and a flawless beauty that she takes completely for granted - and near total night-blindness that she really isn't yet used to. The Grace family is from Terephon, a planet known mostly as a quiet, swampy place where the nobility build their hunting lodges. The rural, backwater nature of the place, especially for a girl from a family whose greatest achievement in the last six generations was to become castellans to one of those country homes, might have had something to do with Vi's decision to leave the place. Even as a child she'd always been convinced that she was destined for something better, raised on rags-to-riches stories of great beauties who elevated themselves to galactic fame and influence almost without trying... and that was never going to happen if she stayed on Terephon. Terephon was isolated even by Hapan standards, but less so after the Consortium and the New Republic began to interact: Vi saw just enough of other races and cultures, as they passed through the estate that her mother ran for the noble owner, to know that there was a lot more on offer in the galaxy than what her quiet homeworld could ever provide. The youngest of four children, Vi's eldest sister left to train as a guard to the Queen Mother, on the central planet Hapes, her other sister was content to take over their mother's role, and her brother Haemon married a distant relative of the Ducha in a fairytale romance that stirred his little sister to a frenzy of jealousy. After that, Vi knew that she had to do something bigger, grander and more sweeping than any of them. Sullust After she turned seventeen, bored to tears with the endless, humdrum cycle of life on Terephon, she upped and left, taking several valuable pieces of art and antiques from the property her family managed, showing very little concern for the consequences to them. She sold them the moment she was off the planet, raking in thousands of credits which she ran through in a matter of weeks, spending the money on clothes, entertainments and the best hotels... and then finding herself penniless and turning tricks in a Sullustan nightclub to keep her head above water. She might have spent the rest of her life there, dreaming of better things, if not for one night. Vi's memories of the event are still incomplete, but she knows that after a client took her back to his room she started feeling things she never had before: he was charming, and she envied his wit and his intellect, and she felt some need rise up inside her. When the fugue ended, possibly hours later, she'd called on some power she didn't know she had to sate the need, tearing the man open and devouring whatever she found inside. For a girl with a pathological need for cleanliness and order, and a fear of chaos and filth that soars the heights of phobia, waking up in the bloody, viscera-coated sheets was almost enough to send her back into shock. It was probably the fact that she really was a shaking, terrified teenager when the two Jedi ( Eddic Tannen and d'Art Lefou) sharing the hotel found her that saved her, giving her just enough leeway to escape. Munto Codru Vi arrived on Munto Codru after weeks of searching and found that all her hopes were to be answered: she was special. The moment she arrived, she had not one but two Sith lords showing an interest, eager to take her on as a student: Darth Saevitia, to whom she eventually offered her allegiance, and Maize Wayne, by whom she was very, very tempted. She's since discovered the value of having allies on the planet and within the Sith, having spent an upsetting morning with the disciple Tortain and his master James Icarus and deciding that wandering around alone in the halls of the Sith, at least while she's still so very vulnerable, is unadvisable. Luckily, Ciar Taltos and Madlyn Mayweather, her mistress's other apprentices, are there to fill the void. Training and Abilities Sith Disciple My character was trained by Darth Saevitia and Maize Wayne. She was taught Force push/pull by James Icarus. Sith Warrior My character gained the rank of Sith Warrior on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Sith Knight My character achieved the rank of Sith Knight on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Sith Lord My character was bestowed the rank of Sith Lord on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Sith Master My character earned the rank of Sith Master on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Roleplaying Thread Links Disciple Scratching At The Door (recruitment) Stories Colours I Ain't Seen Before; Like A Rock Star; Conscience Is But A Word; Dispute Of Ownership; Surrender To Debauchery Training Practice; Let's Get Physical!; Something Wicked This Way Comes; Swords of the Sith Socialising Get Used To It; Practice; Haunt For The Hunter; A Harsh Master; Let's Be Friends